Apology Accepted
by RichaCo
Summary: Slight Command spoilers. After one of the endings of Starfox Command, Fox and Krystal are still having a few relationship problems and Fox has an idea how he can make it all up to her... Contains spanking. Rating may go up.


_**Apology Accepted**_

(NOTE: I do not own any of the characters in this story, all rights are reserved by Nintendo and I don't wanna have to pay any liscensing fees. At this point, it is only fair to warn you that this fic takes place after one of the hidden endings in the DS game, Starfox: Command and as such, it will contain spoilers for that ending, as well as a majority of the game. If you don't want to have the game spoiled for you, then please stop reading NOW! If you don't mind, don't care, or have already aquired the ending mentioned in this fic, then by all means, please read on. Finally, be aware that this fic contains the non and semi-consensual spankings of an adult female fox furry and an adult male fox furry. If such material offends you, then don't read on. If, however, you do read on end up sending me flames and hatemail, I shall return in kind. Thank you and please enjoy the story. END TRANSMISSION!)

Fox sighed gently to himself as he looked out the window of the great fox, orbiting the planet of Corneria. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the stillness of the place wash over him. It was so quiet, and yet... he couldn't rest. He should be glad to get a bit of a break. Falco was out tonight, heading for the nearest bar he could find... most likely looking for Katt, Slippy was still off on his honeymoon with Amanda, and ROB was currently in a temporary shutdown state so that he could have his annual upgrades placed into his memory. Yeah, it would have been the perfect night for Fox to just kick back and relax if it weren't for one tiny problem...

Krystal.

The blue-furred vixen had eventually rejoined the Starfox team after he had apologized to her up and down the wall, but even after all that, she was still as cold as ice to him. She glared at him constantly, kept her distance, and when she did speak to him, it was often thick with sarcasm or anger. She still hadn't forgiven him for forcing to leave the team when the Anglars had started to invade. What else could he have done? He had been worried about her, that was all... at least, that was how he justified sending her away.

He couldn't really blame her. He had made so many promises prior to sending her away... being together forever, getting married, raising a family, flying together as a team forever... but now, with the way things were right now, there was very little, if any, chance of that happening. He'd really messed things up...

Slowly, he decided that sitting in his room wasn't getting anything accomplished and there was bound to be some paperwork lying around somewhere for him to do. Ever since Peppy had retired and had been promoted to general of the Cornerian army, the duty of doing the paperwork had fallen on Fox and he found it to be one of the worst experiences of his life. How Peppy had ever managed it was beyond him.

As he stepped out onto the bridge, he stopped momentarily when he saw Krystal standing next to the windows, staring out at Corneria. She didn't give any indication that she'd seen him, but then again, that was pretty normal now, so he wasn't fully sure if he could risk going anywhere near her. His mind drifted back to the memories he had aquired during the attack on the Anglar Empire. She had seemed so cold, so... emotionless when he had met up with her last. Even now, she still portrayed that stoney, cold, 'I-could-kill-anything' look. But fox knew better than anyone that this was just a front put up... after she had decided to rejoin him and the team, she let a little of her old self slide through, showing a bit of emotion.

She still did... when Fox wasn't around of course. Around Falco, Slippy, Amanda, Katt, ROB, and even to the Starwolf team she was more friendly than she was with him right now. He decided that it might be worth the risk of her noticing him. Paperwork had a tendency to accumilate and he didn't want to have to spend hours upon hours approving backed up documents again like when Peppy had first left for retirement.He slowly walked into the room.

Krystal definitely noticed him now. She turned away from the window, glancing at him icily. "Fox."

Fox nodded to her, trying not to shiver under her glare. "Krystal." He sat down at the small table and sofa located at the center of the bride and opened up a filing cabinet kept beneath the table, pulling out a few files and opening them, examining the remaining documents within. He sighed a bit, wishing for at least ROB's help in this. ROB was a robot, but he at least had a good idea of how to fill out these forms. Most of them were standard ordering forms for things like food and ammunition, but on the more technical documents, such as ones concerning damage to property or financial services, he had no idea where to begin. He pulled out a pen, rested his head on his hand and started to work. Already, he felt his head pounding as he tried to wrap his mind around what most of the documents said. It was all so complicated, it hardly seemed worth the effort, but he knew that a majority of them were essential to the upkeep of the Great Fox and the team's Arwings.

Krystal watched him silently from across the room for quite a long time. Day after day, that proud fox struggled with the paperwork, far to proud to ask anyone else to help him. He was just so prideful, it only made her contempt for him grow. Yet, at the same time, she found herself feeling sorry for the vulpine. She probably wasn't making his current situation any easier with the way she was acting, but in her mind, it couldn't be helped. He was the one who had started this, and despite the apologies he had made, Krystal felt that he had not yet earned her forgiveness. Deep in her heart, she wanted to forgive him, to tell him once again that she loved him, but the pain surrounding her heart and mind was still far to great, remembering that day when he had literally thrown her off of the team. It was for her protection, he had claimed. She could understand that... but the way he had done it... no, she couldn't forgive that. She had cried for days on end after that last meeting. Then again, she decided that she wasn't totally immune from fault. She had used another man, who worked for Fox's rival, to try and get back at him at one point. She gave a mental sigh. This was a hard game to play.

Fox set down the pen, leaning back, frustrated. The papers were mocking him now, insulting his intelligence. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make sense of these documents. He wished that Peppy were still here, or at least Slippy. They both had a very good grasp on how these documents needed to be handled. He wouldn't dare ask Falco, who would probably shred the papers in his own frustration, or ROB, who would probably launch into a giant, sarcastic monologue about how simple the document was. That left Krystal. He looked up briefly to catch her staring at him. Not glaring, just ordinary staring. It kinda scared him. He shivered a bit turned back down onto the paper, determined to make this work.

He had just picked up the pen when he saw another hand move in and pick up the paper he had been staring at. Looking up, he saw that Krystal had moved quickly and quietly from one side of the room to the other. She shook her head. "You're definitely over-paying them here. This is a repair bill, not a math equation. You can make deductions based on the quality of the work, you know."

Fox just stared at her for a second. "How did you learn how to decipher these things?" he asked, sweeping his hand over the papers.

Krystal shrugged. "Wolf and his team needed a bit of help in this department as well. Panther may act like he's all that, but he could barely make out what he was signing half the time. Leon's just plain crazy, so I wouldn't have trusted him with a pen much more than with a laser. As for wolf, well... he does a good job, but he still had about the same grasp you do on this."

Fox raised an eyebrow. In a semi-subtle way, she had just complimented him, hadn't she? He shrugged gently. "Thanks... but I think I can handle it from here."

Krystal shrugged and set the paper back down in front of him. "Suit yourself, Fox. Spend our hard-earned money on stuff that could be avoided then."

Fox groaned. "Can't we have just one conversation where we actually act friendly towards one another? No one else is here, Krystal, this would be a great time to settle this once and for all."

Krystal's eyes narrowed. "There's nothing to settle, Fox. You left me, forced me away from you when all I wanted was to be with you forever! You promised me, remember? That we'd always be with one another... and then, not three days after making that promise, you gave me the boot!"

Fox winced, but his male pride and stubbornness came to the fore right a way. "Well, at least I didn't have to lead anyone on to do it! I don't much care for Panther, that's clear to most, but I still think that what you did to him was pretty heartless, Krystal, using the poor guy's feelings just to get back at me!"

Krystal mentally winced, but once again, she decided to counter. "Well, at least he would never be so cruel to me, Fox. He's a perfect gentleman, a little more into himself than I'm used to, but he's polite to me, he gave me gifts, and I believe that his feelings were genuine."

Fox glared. "So mine weren't? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to make the descision to send you away, Krystal? It felt like I had ripped out my own heart, alright? For the billionth time, I'm freaking sorry! How many more times would I have to say it before you actually believe me."

Krystal shrugged. "When I actually think that you mean it." She brought her face close to his, holding him with an intense glare. "Fox McCloud, I didn't come back to this team because you gave me that apology, even when I asked for it. I didn't come back because I thought you had changed. I came back because your friends wanted me back. I came back because I was sure that here my skills would make a difference. I didn't come back for you."

Her words tore at Fox's heart again. He dropped the pen and looked away from her. "I genuinely wanted you back, Krystal. Not just as a teammate, not just as a friend, but as my lover. I wanted so badly to make everything up to you. I thought, with you back on the team, you and I would have a chance to patch this whole thing up and set things right."

Krystal straightened herself up. Casually, she ran a finger through her tail. "I'm sorry fox, but words won't be enough to reach this vixen, I'm sorry to report."

Fox closed his eyes. "Words are really all I have since you don't seem to want me very close to you anymore."

Krystal gave an exasperated huff. "You have plenty of options, Fox, you just don't take the time to explore them." She reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. It was the friendliest contact she had made with him in a very long time. "Maybe eventually, things will go back to the way they were, but until you explore some more options, I think we're done here." She turned quickly and walked out of the room, the door closing electronically behind her.

Fox was left to his thoughts. Paperwork no longer appealed to him, so he decided to think on what she had said. He had to stop trying to dump the load on her, stop making it out as if it were partly her fault, since it was all his fault. He had broken a very large promise to her, and had sent her away with little warning, and harsh words. He couldn't help but smile, remembering how his mother handled situations like this. Since his father was almost always away on missions, Fox was mostly brought up by his mother, who had been raised as an army brat herself. He remembered the countless times she had disciplined him for disobedience and breaking promises. Unconciously, one of his hands slid to his bottom, as if the memories had brought back the old smart of the hand and wooden spoon. His mind churched gently. Memories settled in as he thought again. Every time he had lied, every time he had broken a promise, his mother had...

His eyes opened slightly and he blushed at the thought of a much older Fox recieving punishment, and not from his mother, but from his ex, who he was trying to make up with. He sighed a bit. As Falco would say, if you need to take a big gamble, there isn't anything you can do but role the dice and hope that you come out on top. In this situation, truer words were never said. Fox braced himself for what he was going to do, mentally and physically. Slowly, leaving the scattered paperwork behind, he left and went to his own room, intent on changing into something more casual than his pilot uniform. He chose something she had always liked back when they had been dating, a nice pair of black jeans and a plain white tee shirt. It was comfy, he had to admit, but he wasn't feeling all that comfortable about anything at the moment. Now dressed for the occasion, he slowly made his way towards Krystal's private room.

He thought a bit to himself as he walked. He hadn't been in her room in a very long time. He remembered the last time he had been in there, about a week and a half before he had made a complete jackass out of himself. She had come into his room late one night and had shaken him awake. When he asked her what was wrong, she blushed and answered, "Had a bad dream." She had just looked so cute when she was embarrassed, he had to smile at the memory. He had gladly accompanied back to her room and stayed with her until she slept peacefully again. Then, he'd left. He felt a little more secure with such memories in his head. The first time they had eaten out together, their first real mission as a team... their first kiss...

That last one caught him by surprise since it had come only a few days before he had sent her off as well. They had been in Corneria's city, just sort of browsing around. He wanted to be nice, so he had ended up buying her a nice necklace that she kept eyeing. As soon as he placed it around her neck, she lurched forward and pressed her lips to his. It had taken him a few minutes to assess what was happening, but eventually, he understood and kissed her back.

The memories faded from his mind as he stopped in front of her door. There was a good chance, he realized, that she would just close the door in his face. There was a multitude of possibilities that could happen if she let him present his idea to her. But there was no backing down now. He had to go through with this. It was his best chance at getting her back. He raised his fist and gently knocked on the door. "Uh, Krystal? You in there?"

He heard the muffled reply from behind the door. "What do you want?"

Fox scratched the back of his head. "I... wanted to talk to you about something important... can I please come in?"

There was a pause on the other side. "Hold on, I'll be there in a minute."

Fox nodded, though she couldn't see it, and waited patiently outside of the door, waiting for admission. That one minute seemed like an eternity as he heard Krystal's footsteps slowly approaching the door He did everything he could to compose himself as the door started to slide open.

Krystal frowned gently and leaned on the side of the door. "Well? If you're coming in, then don't just stand there." She moved aside so he could get in and almost shut the door on his tail as he walked inside. "Make it quick Fox. If this is another apology attempt, at least make it a good one."

Fox closed his eyes and sighed gently, sitting down on the bed. "Krystal, please hear out everything that I have to say before you start talking again, alright?"

Krystal shrugged, but nodded. "Fine."

Fox nodded back, glancing around him nervously. "Krystal... when I was a kit, I... I did lie quite a bit. I didn't keep promises, I distorted the truth, and then I piled lies on top of lies, telling people what they wanted to hear, sometimes very harshly." He looked up at her. "In short, I acted a lot like when I sent you away."

Krystal nodded gently. "Old habits die hard, don't they?" she asked, slightly sarcastically.

Fox bit his lip for a second and ran a hand over his face. "I didn't stop lying until my mother took it into her own hands. I had just started kintergarden and she... well, she decided that she couldn't have a compulsive liar in school." He smiled slightly. "Instead of taking me to a councelor, she just handled it herself... and every time she handled it, it worked."

Krystal was mildly curious about what he was getting at. "And? What does this have to do with you and I?"

Fox closed his eyes. "My mother used to spank me, Krystal."

Krystal's eyes opened wide with surprise. Somehow, she just couldn't picture the great Fox McCloud, greatest pilot the galaxy had ever seen, over someone's lap, getting his bare bottom spanked... even if he was a kit at the time. Fox continued. "I was a jerk Krystal. I lied, then I denied it, then I started pointing out mistakes you had made, which is only making it worse. Right now, I'm... so scared that you'll end up leaving again if this goes on. I don't want you to leave again, Krystal... I'm sorry and I love you... and because I lied to you... I'm asking you to... to..." He took a deep breath and gulped loudly. "Krystal, please spank me!" he blurted."

Krystal jumped up out of her seat. "F-Fox?"

Fox looked up at her, sheepishly. "I... I know, it sounds rediculous, but... but I really would feel a whole lot better if you would spank me, Krystal... and maybe then you might see that my apologies are genuine. I'm so sorry, Krystal."

This was the first time since she had seen him again, when she was fighting with Star Wolf, that she actually believed him. She sat down next to him and drew him into a gentle hug. "Fox... I... I've been a fool." She closed her eyes gently. "You were right to accuse me of mistakes, because I did make them. I did use Panther's feelings to my advantage, and I've been denying you forgiveness that you obviously deserve."

Fox rubbed her back soothingly. "No, not yet. Back when my mother was still alive, she always told me that an apology helps pick up the pieces, but a bit of discipline can help glue them back together." He sighed. "I have never said this before, even back when I was a kit, Krystal, but... I do deserve a spanking."

Krystal blushed lightly. "You're truly serious about this? You... actually want me to spank you?"

Fox nodded gently, blushing through his fur. "Yes, Krystal... exactly the way my mother did it to me when I lied."

Krystal closed her eyes. "I will then... but only if you promise me one thing."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Krystal blushed heavily. "I... I want you to spank me after I spank you. I lied to, and I denied it several times..." She made eye contact with him, holding it as carefully as she could. "So... please spank me just like your mother did to you?"

Fox blushed gently. "Are you... are you sure, Krystal? I mean... it will be painful, and... I really don't want to hurt you."

Krystal shook her head gently. "Fox, you and I fought together on the battlefield I don't know how many times now. I know it's going to hurt, I've... heard about spanking from other sources... but I'm ready for it, and if you deserve one for what you did to me, then I deserve one for what I did to you and Panther."

Fox gently ran his hand across her cheek and smiled. "It's nice to have the Krystal I know and love back." He smiled as she blushed and sighed. "I guess... I'll be the first to recieve punishment then."

Krystal gulped. "But I've... I've never spanked anyone before, Fox. I mean, I have a general idea of how it's done, but I also have no idea how your mother did it."

Fox nodded. "Hold on." He got up and walked out of the room. He was back a few minutes later, carring a large wooden spoon.

Krystal raised an eyebrow. "That is one old-fashioned cooking utensil."

Fox shrugged. "Well, since no one uses it..." He cleared his throat nervously. "My mother always spanked me on my bare bottom, over her lap, with the wooden spoon." He sat down next to her and handed her the spoon, which she held gently between her fingers for a moment. "Every time she was going to punish me, she would sit me down next to her just like we are now. She would calmy explain to me why I was being spanked, and then she would tell me just how many spanks I would be given." He looked at her gently.

Krystal returned his gentle glance, holding the spoon more firmly now. "But... how would I know how many swats to give you?" she asked gently.

Fox scratched the back of his head. "Well... you need to factor in age, because generally the older one becomes the more resilient to pain they are. My mother made that clear several times. You need to guage the seriousness of the offense in question... and finally... It really all comes down to what the spanker things is totally fair." He looked at Krystal and smiled slightly. That smile made her heart melt the same way it had when she had first seen it... "Don't worry Krystal... I trust you. I know that you will give me a good spanking, one that I deserve, but you won't go overboard with it."

Krystal smiled back at him, grateful that he trusted her so much. It was a feeling she had missed terribly. She nodded to him and took a deep breath. "Alright then. Fox McCloud, for your behavior, and for lying to me, and for sending me away, you are going to recieve a spanking." She hoped that it sounded as confident to him as it did to her. "Are you ready?"

Fox's ears flattented against his head and he nodded. "Yes, Krystal, I... I am." Slowly, he turned towards her and lowered himself over her lap. Both of the foxes blushed as he assumed the position over her knee. Krystal started to feel a little jittery, having never done anything like this before. Slowly, she lifted the wooden spoon Fox had provided into her hand and then reached for his pants, slowly pulling them down, making both of them blush again as his taught buttocks was revealed to her.

Krystal gulped lightly and set her free hand against his back, pushing his tail down as well so it wouldn't get in the way. "Fox, are... are you sure about this?"

Fox nodded gently, biting his lip for a few seconds. "Yes, Krystal, I'm sure. I know that I deserve this, and you know that I do too." He looked over his shoulder at her, smiling slightly. "Remember, I trust you."

Krystal blushed and nodded, gently tapping his bottom with the wooden spoon. His bottom was tough, and muscled, just like the rest of him. She smiled slightly. If he had always been like this, then it was evident that his mother would have needed the spoon to do any damage to him. "Okay then Fox, last time I'm going to ask. Are you read?"

Fox nodded one last time and squirmed a bit to adjust his position ever so slightly. "Yeah, I am."

Krystal nodded in return and, steeling herself, she raised the spoon high, bringing it down across his bottom with a loud SMACK! She stopped as she heard him gasp. "I... I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

Fox shook his head gently and blushed again. "There's nothing to apologize for, Krystal. That's exactly what you're supposed to do... please continue." He braced himself for the next impact.

Krystal gulped, her resolve wavering and that jittery feeling returning. Slowly, she raised the brush again and brought it down on his opposite cheek, creating a similar result. She raised the spoon again and brought it down on the first cheek, then the second, then the first. She slowly fell into a rhythm of raising the spoon and alternating between cheeks. She felt her face heat up as she stared at his bottom, which was jiggling, if only slightly, from the impact the spoon made. He whimpered cutely now as the pain started to build, and his bottom was already gaining a small pink tint that was slightly visible through his fur. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Fox, at the moment, felt like an absolute fool. He was embarrassed beyond belief that this was actually happening, and about the fact that he had actually volunteered himself for this. However, at the same time, he still felt very at ease as the spanking continued. Even as the pain heightened, the pain in his heart lessened because he knew now that Krystal had truly forgiven him. He winced at a particularly hard swat, but only let out a soft whimper. He had no control over her now that she was administering punishment and he couldn't make her stop or change her tactics now. Besides, this was very much like his mother had done to him and he felt as if his mother was with him again, if only for a bit. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! He let out more soft whimpers as the pain began escalating.

Krystal kept up the pace, but her arm was unused to this motion and she knew that sooner or later she'd have to stop for a quick rest. Until then, however, she knew that she should keep up this work since it seemed to be having the desired effect on Fox, and his slowly pinkening bottom. She had to admit, she did find him very cute like this, his ears flattented back and his bottom a nice shade of pink. She smiled a bit to herself, but frowned as her next slap evoked a sob from Fox. She stopped. "Fox?"

Fox caught his breath and swallowed gently. "I... I'm okay, Krystal."

Krystal shook her head. "No you aren't, that was a sob I just heard. She looked at his bum and saw that it was on the verge of turning red.

Fox shook his head back at her. "Finish up, Krystal..." he said gently, a bit of his commander-like voice entering in the command.

Krystal bit her lip softly. "I don't want to make you cry, Fox."

Fox shook his head. "Don't worry about that. That's how it's done."

Krystal frowned. "What do you mean?"

Fox shrugged. "My mother always gave me hard punishment spanks because she knew then that the spanking wouldn't last long. When she started spanking me, I was already old enough to the point where I could take a few good spanks without breaking into tears. However, my mom, being the clever woman she was, decided that, for my spankings, she spank me until I started to full out cry and sob, and maybe wail. It was at that point she knew she'd reached my breaking point. And then, just to make sure she drove the lesson home, she spanked me again, for about half the slaps she'd given my when I wasn't crying." He shifted slightly. "So don't be scared about making me cry, Krystal... I asked for this, and I deserve it."

Krystal nodded slowly and rubbed his back for a second, glad for the opportunity to rest her arm. "Alright Fox. And... your mother really raised you right. She sounds like a great woman and... and that shows in you."

Fox blushed gently, so that his face matched his bottom. "Well... thank you, Krystal."

Krystal smiled. "No problem." She landed a few more spanks on his bottom before setting back off into the rhythm she had started. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

It didn't take long after that to start evoking a sob or two from Fox every few slaps. He was on the verge of the breaking point, Krystal could tell. She hoped he would go over the edge soon. She really didn't want to drag this out any more than she needed to. Her spanks became a bit more painful, trying her best to draw out Fox, to get him to cry, so she could end his spanking. The spoon was really starting to do a number on his butt. It was a beautiful shade of cherry red now. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Fox found his breaking point and he let out know it by letting out a particularly long whimper, followed by a gentle sob. He pushed his head into the sheets of the bed, wettening them with his tears.

Krystal smiled slightly to herself, though she didn't feel much like smiling. Who would have thought that Fox McCloud, hero to the entire solar system, and some planets outside of it, would be spanked and would cry about it? Then again... she was probably about to find out why he was crying. She had never been spanked before, yet now she had volunteered herself to be put over his lap and spanked the exact same way he had. She stopped her spanking after ten more quick spanks to each cheek. "Alright fox, I'm done now."

Fox nodded, his sobbing already calming down, assisted by her gentle back rub. "Krystal... I am very sorry."

Krystal shook his head. "I'm sorry too... about this... are you okay?" she asked.

Fox nodded and sat up, quickly pulling up his pants, his modesty quickly overruling the pain in his bum. "Yeah, I... I'm fine. Thanks a lot, Krystal. I do feel a lot better now. I haven't cried like that in years."

Krystal smiled gently and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad I could help, and Fox... I forgive you... for everything. Let's just start over, alright?"

Fox smiled gently and nodded. "Alright, but first, I think there is one more thing that needs to be taken care of."

Krystal nodded back at him. "Yeah, I know... maybe I shouldn't have suggested it."

Fox shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not, but I still think that you should recieve one. I mean, if you still want it..."

Krystal blushed gently. "I don't really want it, Fox... but I do deserve it and I don't think that it would be fair, me spanking you, unless I recieved one for my own mistakes and wrong-doings as well."

Fox smiled and brought her close, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle passionate kiss. She melted into his arms, wrapping her own around him for a moment. Fox broke the kiss all too soon for her tastes. "Welcome back Krystal."

Krystal smiled at him sheepishly. "It's good to be back, Fox... my love." She slowly broke the embrace and handed him the wooden spoon, laying herself down over lap.

Fox coughed gently. "Uh, Krystal..."

Krystal looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Fox pointed to her outfit. "It's a one-piece suit."

Krystal blushed bright red. "Oh, um... I forgot about that." She sat up and turned around. Fox blushed, but looked away, wanting to give her some privacy. He heard a zipper going down and the sound of clothing hitting the floor. Next thing he knew, she was over his lap, naked. His blush increased, and he could tell that Krystal's had as well. "I... I'm all set Fox, but... could you be a little gentle with me? I've... never been spanked before."

Fox nodded and gently tapped her bottom with the spoon, much the way she had for him. She gasped lightly at the feel and shivered as her cheeks bounced readily. "Don't worry, Krystal... I'll start off slowly for you." He had an excess thought. He pushed her tail down against her back, much like she had done for him and then tapped her shoulder. "Give my your hands."

Krystal looked up at him, confused, but did as she was asked, passing up her hands. He took them and gently pinned them against her back, on top of her tail. "This is just a precaution. A few times when my mother spanked me, I made the mistake of trying to block a strike. When I did block, she pinned my hands against my back like this gave me extra swats. I could always tell when the extra swats were coming because she made the extra swats extra hard."

Krystal gulped and nodded, relaxing herself a bit. "Alright then, Fox... I think I'm ready." She shuddered gently as she felt the spoon lifted off her bottom. "Fox... just be... careful, please."

Fox smiled gently. "I'll do my best, Krystal. Believe me, I don't want to hurt you... but you literally asked for this, so I guess I have to do it."

Krystal nodded and gave him a small half smile. "Yes... you do." She braced herself.

Fox sighed and brought down the spoon with a hard spank. Her body jumped at the sudden impact and she gave a yelp of pain. "Ow! F-Fox!" She whimpered a bit.

Fox frowned gently and held her in place. "Shh, it's alright... just hold still and I'll try to get it overwith quickly."

Krystal shook her head, a few tears already springing to her eyes. "I don't want this anymore, Fox... I'm scared."

Fox frowned gently and shook his head, gripping her hands a bit more firmly. "Hish, it's alright Krystal. I'll make it quick alright?"

Krystal shook her head. "No, Fox, don't... please..."

Fox closed his eyes. He had been a lot like this when his mother had announced his punishment, begging and pleading to get out of it. Not once had she ever given in to him, even though she loved him. Fox didn't want to start like that with Krystal. If you give in once, you give in every time. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to see this through to the end."

Krystal whimpered and squirmed a bit over his lap. "But it hurts!" she said loudly, a bit of her fur bristling.

Fox nodded gently. "That means it's working." He didn't waste anymore time on words and raised the spoon again, causing Krystal to cringe and thrust her head into the sheets of the bed. It came down on her bottom with another loud SMACK! "OWIE!"

Fox knew that this would be hard for Krystal since she wasn't used to this kind of punishment... in fact, it had been a while since she had been exposed to any kind of physical pain. He started to alternate from cheek to cheek, just as she had done for him, making sure to cover her entire bottom with spanks. SMACK, SLAP, SPLAT, WHAP! "Ouch, ow, ow, Fox, I'm sorry!"

Fox ignored her again. He determined not to speak again until after the punishment, when she would need to hear his voice the most. She started kicking viciously and, as a result, fox lifted one leg and caught her legs between his, keeping them from kicking out. He gave her a few smart slaps to the sensitive area where the butt meets the legs for that. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "Ayie! FOX, STOP IT! I'm sorry, Pwease, I'll be good!"

Fox knew this new part all too well. She was mentally reverting to a younger age, if only for a moment. He had done that several times when he had been spanked as a teenager. It hadn't really helped him, and he always felt like a fool for it. He looked at hre bottom and was surprised to see that it was already a gentle shade of red. Yep, she definitely hadn't been spanked before. He decided to wrap up the spanking soon, since he didn't want her butt to get too red. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMAAAAACK! He finished off by suddenly setting the spoon down and giving her one very hard spank over her whole bottom with his bare hand. "OW! F-F-Fooox!"

Fox smiled and slowly released her hands and legs. Her legs stayed limp, but her hands knew exactly where to go and they started rubbing right away. Fox smiled and rubbed her back gently. "There, we're all done, Krystal. I promise."

Krystal shivered and sniffled gently. "This... this is a promise you're keeping, right?"

Fox nodded and gently lifted her off of his lap and lay her face down on the pillows on the bed, giving her her privacy since she was still naked. "Yeah, I will keep that promise... on pain of another spanking."

Krystal grinned a bit. "You break that one and I'll use the belt next time, young man!" she said, laughing.

Fox laughed with her for a bit and sighed. "I guess I should be leaving. You'll probably want to get dressed again and I really should get back to that paperwork."

Krystal smiled and grabbed his tail before he could leave, giving it a quick jerk. Fox fell back down onto the bed, landing right next to her. "Don't go, Fox. Stay with me a while. We have a few years to catch up on, you know."

Fox blushed, but smiled gently. "Would you prefer some clothing?"

Krystal giggled and blushed as well. "Uh, not particularly... and you shouldn't either."

Fox's blush lit up his whole face now. "Oh... um..." He smiled slightly at her and brought her close to him, her body heat making him very comfortable. "We did just get back together... are you sure you want to take this step so soon?"

Krystal laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. "I have wanted this for a very long time, Fox McCloud. I don't want to lose you again, I want to be with you, I want to give myself to you. I was so lonely, even riding with Star Wolf all this time, all I ever thought about was you, and only you. I tried my best to block out my thoughts of you with anger, but... I couldn't okay? I just kept thinking how wonderfully sweet you were to me, how cute you were when you got embarrassed around me..." Fox gave a small snort, but his blush returned. "How much you cared for me like no one else has. In my heart, I knew your intentions on sending me away were pure, but... but I just couldn't accept it... until now."

Fox hugged her tightly. "You were the one occupying my thoughts all this time as well, when we were apart. "I felt scared and alone, I felt my heart breaking a little more every day... Krystal, there was even one point that I thought I might kill myself for what I had done to you." A few tears welled up in his eyes. "Every night, I... I used to see your face the day you left, tears running down your face, you begging me to let you stay..."

Krystal placed a finger to his lips. "Hush, Fox. Let's not dwell on things like that." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Let's just concentrate on rekindling our relationship."

Fox smiled at her, but grew embarrassed again. "Krystal, I... I've never... never..."

Krystal nodded. "I know. I'm a virgin too."

Fox actually blew a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, it's just... the way you were flaunting your relationship with panther back there, I was so scared that you and him might have..."

Krystal made a disgusted face. "Ugh! No way. Trust me, no matter how deep the role I was playing went, I would never have went to bed with that egotistical lecher! Trust me fox, I would never have made such an offer, and if he had, then I would have refused."

Fox smiled. "Forgive me for doubting you."

Krystal nodded and grabbed his shirt. "Already done. Now, I might have never done this before, but I do think you're a bit overdressed. She stepped away from him for a bit, examining him, as if trying to confirm that she was right. It showed off her body perfectly. Foxes whole body heated up, faced with the naked vixen of his dreams, her dainty breasts bouncing as she moved forward and nodding, grabbing his shirt and lifting it over his head. She ran a hand over his well-defined chest, making him moan a bit. Then, he felt her immediately start pulling off his pants. "Oh my god!" she shouted as they came completely off.

Fox gulped gently. "W-what? Is something wrong?"

Krystal shook her head and blushed. "No, no, it's just... you're big!"

Fox sat up, blushing again. "Yeah well... um... sorry..."

Krystal shook her head and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him into another kiss. "Hush. Trust me, big is fine." She slowly lay down next to him and, on instinct, he slowly climbed above her, kissing her neck sensually.

Fox hovered there for a while. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Krystal nodded and wrapped her arms around fox. "Please, fox... we've forgiven each other, we've accepted each other's apology, we've punished each other... now I want to let you know just how much I love you."

Fox smiled at her. "I love you too, Krystal..."

And he proved it... over and over and over again. Some say that two foxes mating is the loudest, most passionate thing you'll ever hear, but Fox and Krystal prove it.

**END**


End file.
